


In the fury of this darkest hour (I will be your light)

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Category: The Flash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Barry has a big family, Everyone is a mob boss actually, Everyone's alive, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mob boss Barry, Scheming, Secret Couple, Who killed Nora Allen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is the son of Central City's biggest mob boss.<br/>He has his own agenda, though, and Iris West wanting to join his family fits right into his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the fury of this darkest hour (I will be your light)

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of snuck up on me... But I really love it.
> 
> Thanks to my beloved Jess for beta reading :)
> 
> Title from the song "Winterborn" by The Cruxshadows

Nora Allen died on a Wednesday. Correction, she was murdered on a Wednesday. 

 

Barry’s father told him to run out the secret door when he came to wake him up, saying there was someone in the house. Barry obeyed, as he always did. 

 

When he came back, his father had blood on his shirt, a cop - Joe West - had gotten arrested, and Barry’s mom had bled out on their kitchen floor, her favorite knife stuck in her own chest. 

 

Barry’s world turned dark. 

 

***

 

Barry looked at the young woman in front of him. Her black hair was cut short, shorn on the left side, and there was a fire in her eyes he usually only saw in one other person. 

 

“Iris West,” he acknowledged with a nod, staying put in his chair behind his oak desk. Never give up a possible defense when in the presence of someone who could attack you. 

“I'm surprised to see you here. I heard you had left Central.”

 

“Back when my father got arrested for your mother’s murder, yes,” she nodded. “I was moved to Coast City, where they had found my mother. Didn't even know she was alive.”

 

Barry didn't say anything. He was used to let people get to the point. 

 

Iris crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared Barry square in the eye. “My father did not kill your mother.”

 

Barry nodded. “I know.”

 

She visible floundered, clearly not expecting that. “You - what? I - how?”

 

Barry stood now, moving closer to her, settling against the front of the desk, ankles crossed, arms relaxed behind himself. Open, vulnerable, if you didn't know him and what he was capable of. 

 

“It took me a while to consider it,” he admitted. “I was a child after all, and why would my father lie to me? But. When I got older I realized it didn't make sense.” 

 

Iris hung on his every word. So naive, so easy to manipulate. But this was not Barry’s intention, lucky for her.

 

“My mother was unparalleled with her knives,” Barry continued. “There's no way she would have died at the hands of someone like your father; in her kitchen, with her own knife. He can't have killed her.”

 

Iris let out a breath she probably didn't realize she'd been holding. Her arms dropped to her side and her face turned tired. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I was… I mean, I  _ knew,  _ but…”

 

“It's always a relief to have it confirmed,” Barry agreed. “Now. You came here to tell me this. What was the rest of your plan?” 

He raised an elegant eyebrow. “Or did you expect me to kill you on the spot for even daring to say such a thing?”

 

Iris flushed at Barry’s mocking words, the smirk on his face. “I… I want…”

 

“Oh?” he asked, interest piqued.  _ Want  _ was always interesting. 

 

She squared her jaw. “I want into your family.”

 

Now.  _ This _ , Barry hadn't anticipated. 

 

“Why would you want that?” Barry asked. “Your father is in jail because of my family.”

 

“He's in jail because of your father’s part of the family,” she corrected. “You have built your own. I want into that.”

 

_ Oh, lovely! _ Barry thought, delight not showing on his face. She had done her homework.

 

“Why should I let you in?” He wondered aloud. “If you know about my part, you also know that I only keep a small number of people close to me.”

 

Iris nodded. “I know. I have information about all of them.”

 

Barry’s eyes narrowed. “ _ All  _ of them?”

 

And finally it seemed that Iris West felt herself secured. She smirked and pulled a thick file out of her purse. 

 

Barry’s eyebrows rose as he took it. This file was thicker than any other about his family he'd seen before. He flipped through it, growing faster by the second, his face breaking into a delighted grin as he reached the end and found her personal money shot. 

 

“Miss West,” he said, laughing warmly and putting his hand forward which she clasped immediately. “Welcome to the family.”

 

***

 

_ Cisco Ramon, Codname  _ Vibe _. 25 years old, mechanical engineer and strategist. Appears estranged from his family but has been seen in weekly meetings with his brother, Dante Ramon, concert pianist. Single? Rumored to be behind the fall into disgrace of Harrison Wells. Took over organization of STAR labs after Wells’ disappearance (not openly acknowledged). _

 

Cisco looked over his file, including the pictures Iris had taken of him with his brother. All of their meetings had been in secluded dive bars, certainly not somewhere where a photographer wouldn’t have been noticed. But he had to admit he had never even seen Iris before.

 

“Nice work,” he said, grinning at her. “How did you do it?”

 

Iris shrugged, taking the file back. “Trade secret. I worked for the Coast City Pictures.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I know. I do my research, too” He looked her over. “I see why Barry let you in. Want something cool to work with?”

 

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

He laughed and led her to a shelf where he pulled a box from the top. “I make the toys, darling. Everyone in the family gets something cool. And this wasn’t really something for our  _ Watcher _ .”

 

Watcher _. Linda Park. 29 years old, divorced (ex-wife Patty Spivot, left for National City two years ago). PR Agent, and researcher. Ex-lover of The Flash. Works for Central City Picture News and is responsible for any news coverage of the family. _

 

Iris took the beanie, the belt, and the necklace Cisco held out to her. “What are they?” she asked.

 

“They all have microphones and cameras in them,” he answered and showed them to her. “They activate and deactivate by codewords - I’ll give you the list later - and can’t be seen by any technology out there. High-functioning, so you can keep up the good work and even better your stalking skills.”

 

Iris laughed, delighted. “This is perfect,” she assured him and put the necklace on immediately. “And just my colors.”

 

“Rubies go for every woman,” Cisco grinned. “You’ll join  _ Watcher  _ as a researcher for now. Always good to see who in the main branch is on our side and who isn’t. We also need someone else in the police department.”

 

She blinked. “Police department?”

 

His grin widened. “Let me introduce you to  _ Pretty Boy _ .”

 

***

 

Pretty Boy.  _ Eddie Thawne, 32 years old. Up- and coming detective at Central City Police Department under Captain Singh. Known to be incorruptible, kind to everyone, and fiercely believing in justice. Informant to The Flash, not known to the main branch of the family. Single, lives alone with his dog,  _ Snowwhite _.  _

 

“You must be Iris.”

 

Iris almost felt blinded by the smile directed at her and her mouth stood open a bit as Eddie Thawne enthusiastically shook her hand, his smile never wavering. She only snapped out of it when she heard Barry laughing behind her. She flushed and returned Eddie’s handshake before pulling her hand back.

  
“Don’t worry,” Barry said as he stepped up and put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, squeezing. “Everyone has the same reaction to him.” He mock-glared at Eddie. “He just can’t help it, he’s pure sunshine.”

 

Iris watched in fascination as Eddie blushed and Barry’s finger gently moved on the exposed skin of Eddie’s neck. 

 

“Like you’re any better, with your puppy eyes,” Eddie answered, still smiling, but his eyes were warm and fond as he looked at Barry.

 

Barry only smiled innocently and slowly took his hand off, letting it drag over Eddie’s arm, before he turned to Iris.

 

“Well, Eddie here works for the CCPD, as you know,” he said, his voice all business-like again. “No one outside of the family knows this - and it will stay that way.”

 

His eyes promised her the unspoken  _ or else _ and she nodded wordlessly. His answering nod was sharp.

 

“Don’t scare her off just yet, Bar,” Eddie said, laughing a bit, and he stepped closer to Iris. “I know who you are. I looked up your father’s record - impeccable. Lots of people on the force believe he’s innocent.”

 

Iris felt tears sting her eyes and she brushed a hand over them furiously. Showing weakness because of such a simple thing…

 

Eddie put his hand on her arm and smiled sadly. “It’s okay,” he promised her. “You won’t be judged here. We’re family after all.”

 

She saw Barry nod slightly, and realized for the first time his eyes weren’t as cold as she had thought. They were actually quite warm as they were now fixed on her and Eddie. 

She felt flushed and welcome under his gaze, and lost some of her earlier tension.

 

“That we are,” she whispered and was rewarded with another blinding smile, directed at her from two sides this time, and started to feel the first glimmer of  _ home. _

 

***

 

Killer Frost.  _ Caitlin Snow, 30 years old, Doctor with a Ph.D. in Biochemistry. Medic of the family and also working together with  _ Vibe  _ on the armory. Married to  _ Firestorm _ , Ronnie Raymond, 34 years old and head of security for the main branch of the family. They live together with Martin Stein and his wife Clarissa, adoptive parents of Ronnie’s right hand man, Jefferson “Jax” Jackson.  _

 

“The medical examination will take a few hours,” were Caitlin’s first words to Iris, after Eddie dropped her off at the med bay. 

 

“Everyone gets looked over when they join. I also take blood, hair- and skin samples, plus some fluids. And you get this.”

 

Iris looked at the wicked looking syringe in Caitlin's hand. It was filled with a clear liquid that seemed to sparkle in the light. 

 

“What is it?” She asked. 

 

Caitlin smirked. “A high dose of vaccines, to make it easy. It will knock any lingering illnesses out of your system - short of HIV and cancer, of course. It also contains a tracker.”

 

“A tracker?” Iris repeated, her eyes widening. “Why a tracker?”

 

Caitlin shrugged and pulled out some phials to collect the blood she would take from Iris. “To make sure we find you when you're in trouble. And of course as a precaution, if you decide to betray us.”

 

Her voice didn't change when she said this but Iris knew it was meant as a threat. She pulled herself up.

 

“I won't betray you,” she said clearly. 

 

Caitlin's smile was sharp and cold, befitting her name. “Good,” she answered simply and reached out for Iris’ arm. 

 

With a small shudder, Iris held it out. 

 

***

 

Barry was just getting ready for bed when his special burner phone rang. He smiled as he looked at the caller id and picked it up after the second ring.

 

“A third call in one week? I feel spoiled.”

 

A warm laugh came from the other end and Barry heard clothes rustling. His face heated as he thought about what the other man might be doing right now.

 

“I heard you got a new sister,” his lover said. “Wanted to get the details. You think she’s genuine?”

 

Barry moved to the bed and got comfortable, idly stroking his bare chest. “Oh, Iris, is very genuine,” he assured. “She wants to find the person who murdered my mother and get her father out of prison. She’s been working hard on it.”

 

“Hmmm,” the other man hummed and something buzzed in the background, followed by a choked off moan. 

 

Barry’s eyes widened. “Ohhhhh, is there maybe another reason you called?”

 

“Well, I found a nice little present in my bedroom today,” came the breathy answer. “Wondered if you wanted to hear my feedback.”

 

Barry’s throat went dry as he heard the vibrator picking up speed. “Damn… You’re such a tease, doing this when I can’t even see you.”

 

“Barry.” 

 

“I know, I know,” Barry cut him off, sighing. “It’s not safe right now. But god, I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you, too,” came the immediate answer, his voice warm and gentle, the vibrator turned off. “It’s just a bit longer. With Ms. West on your side our timetable will move up.”

 

“I think so, too,” Barry agreed. “Everything in motion on your end?”

 

“Almost,” his lover assured him. “Just one more thing - I’ll take care of it tomorrow. Then we can move along.”

 

“Alright,” Barry said, smiling again. “Now. About my present…”

 

The man laughed and the vibrator was turned on again. Barry settled back into his pillows and enjoyed.

 

***

 

Iris yawned as she opened the door to  _ Jitters _ , Barry’s favorite coffee place. She hadn’t anticipated to be send on a coffee run, but, as the newest member of the family, she didn’t complain. She looked at the menu, her eyes watering. Her first night at the Allen mansion hadn’t been very restful. After Caitlin’s examination she’d been shown to the living quarters, gotten her room - and then she’d been dragged to her initiation party. Mostly, it involved lots of booze. 

Barry had been there, too, interacting with his family as if he was just their friend, not their boss. It was fascinating for Iris to be a part off, but it also meant she maybe got two hours of sleep.

 

Which is why she didn’t actually notice the blonde barista walking up to her.

 

“Hey!”

 

The chirpy voice brought Iris from her daydream and she startled. She turned to the woman, who grinned at her. “God, sorry.”

 

The barista laughed. “No problem at all,” she assured her. “You look like you need caffeine. Thankfully, you’re in the right place.”

 

Iris nodded, returning the laugh. “God, yeah, totally.” She looked at the menu again. “I’ll have the #5… And also #7 with extra vanilla, and two blueberry muffins.”

 

The barista logged her order and smiled. “Alright, I’ll get it done for you to go.”

 

Iris blinked when she didn’t say anything else. “Uhm… How much do I owe you?”

 

The smile turned into a smirk. “Oh, that’s fine, Ms. West. It’s on the house.”

 

Iris was immediately wary, but too late. The next thing she felt was a tissue pressed over her nose and mouth, a vile smell invaded her lungs, and her struggles were futile. Her world went black.

 

***

 

When Iris came to, she was tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She looked around, her eyes widening.

 

“For real?” she asked into the shadows. “Isn’t this a bit too cliché?”

 

A laugh answered her and a man stepped towards her.

  
“I’m very sorry,”  _ Captain Cold _ , leader of the Rogues, answered her, an amused smirk on his lips, “but I have a reputation to uphold, and I’m afraid this is part of it.”

 

Iris watched him, from the combat boots, past the thermal pants, the open parka with the fluffy hood, to the goggles perched on his shorn head. His signature weapon, the Cold Gun, was strapped to his leg. Finally she met his eyes, raising her own eyebrow, not impressed.

 

“You’re taking this whole thing way too seriously,” she stated.

 

Pearly laughter came from behind her and the  _ Golden Glider _ ,  _ Cold _ ’s sister, stepped up to her to untie her. “I like her,” she told _ Cold _ . “Also, I win the bet with  _ Heatwave _ , because I knew she wouldn’t be scared.”

 

“Bah,” came the gruff voice that accompanied the light switch being flipped, filling the warehouse with a warm golden glow. Tables, chairs, and work benches were pressed to all walls, filled with laptops and work equipment.

 

“No sense at all,” the gruff voice, belonging to  _ Heatwave, Cold _ ’s closest partner, continued, moving closer. “If she wants to join  _ Flash _ ’s family, she needs to work on her awareness.“

 

Iris blinked. “Wait, what?” She stood from the chair and rubbed her wrists. “You… Why am I here?”

 

_ Cold _ held out his hand. “We wanted to meet you. My name is Leonard Snart.”

 

Iris blinked but shook his hand. “I… Really? You’re telling me your names?” In all her research she’d never found out much about the Rogues, the Allen family’s biggest competitors. They were completely anonymous.

 

“I’m Lisa,”  _ Golden Glider _ said, shaking her hand, too, after her brother released it. “That’s Mick. And you’ve met Sara in the coffee shop.”

 

Iris suddenly remembered the blonde barista. “The Rogues work at a coffee shop?”

 

_ Cold _ \- Leonard - laughed. “Sometimes,” he allowed. “Of course there are more of us, but  _ Piper, Wizard _ , and  _ Peak-A-Boo _ are on a job right now and the others… Well. They’re around.”

 

Iris nodded. Just meeting the core group, the founders, and apparently their barista, was more than she’d ever expected to manage.

 

“Come on,” Sara said. “Let’s go back into the café, wait for these dorks to get rid of their gear, and get that coffee into you.”

 

Iris followed her willingly and a few minutes later she was back at Jitters - the warehouse wasn’t actually a warehouse, just a back part of the café made to look like one -, drinking her much needed coffee, and chatting with the leader of the Rogues about her investigation skills. Just a typical Thursday, apparently.

 

“Did Barry know you’d kidnap me?” Iris asked after a bit of small talk. 

 

Leonard grinned. “Sure. Well, he didn’t know what exactly we’d do, but he did send you here for a reason.”

 

Iris rolled her eyes. “Another test then?” she asked.

 

“Not really,” Lisa corrected. “We wanted to meet you. As you know, we and  _ The Flash _ aren’t actually quite as… In hatred as we like to make it seem.”

 

Iris lifted an eyebrow and looked at  _ Cold _ . “Oh, yes. I know. Got some evidence for that.”

 

_ Cold’ _ s eyes narrowed but then he relaxed. “Yes, Barry told me,” he drawled. “You really are quite talented.”

 

He took a sip of his own coffee. “Barry and I have been… Friends for a long time. His own part of the family grew and we got to know each other very well. We help each other out, without anyone else, especially the rest of his family knowing. And sometimes we work together to achieve the same goal.”

 

“Which you won’t tell anyone,” Mick said, staring at Iris. “Your research’s good, but this part you’ll keep to yourself. Clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Iris agreed easily. “I still don’t know why I’m here.”

 

“Barry knows who killed his mother.”

 

Iris almost dropped her mug and Sara took it from her as she stared at  _ Cold _ , her mouth going slack. “I… What? He  _ knows _ ?”

 

Leonard nodded and a look at the other grave faces around her confirmed her suspicions that it wasn’t just a matter of a simple take-out.

 

“He’s known for a while and we’ve been working on taking care of it. One of the next steps of our plan involve you. Or, well, your father.”

 

Iris blinked rapidly. “My father?”

 

Lisa smirked and leaned closer. “What do you think about prison breaks?”

 

***

 

Iris knocked on Barry’s office’s door, tapping her fingers on her leg impatiently. At the loud “enter” from inside she pushed open the door.

 

“Iris,” Barry said, smirking at her. “Took you a while to get my coffee.”

 

Iris started and looked at the bag in her other hand. Sara had given it to her on her way out of the door. “Right. Sorry. Here you go.”

 

He took the bag from her and hummed appreciatively. “Hmmm, Sara knows me so well.”

He took a sip and looked at Iris. “So? Who all did you meet?”

 

Iris frowned. “You knew they would kidnap me.”

 

Barry shrugged. “I knew they wanted to talk to you, so I sent you over.”

 

Iris face flushed with anger. “You  _ deliberately  _ put me in a dangerous situation! Is that what you do for family? Just because you’re fucking Cold doesn’t mean -”

 

She shut up as, faster than she could see, he was before her, coffee replaced by a wicked looking knife which he pressed to her throat. His eyes were cold as ice.

 

“ _ Never _ ,” he said quietly, calmly, making her shudder, “talk to me like this again.” He stared into her eyes. “You wanted to be in my family. You accepted me as your boss. You got a picture of me and Len in the park, which is why I invited you to join us; because  _ no one  _ outside of his and mine family know about us. But if you think you can use your knowledge against me, or speak this disrespectful, Ms. West, I have no problem carving out your spine right here and now.”

 

Iris gulped, her eyes wide with fear, her face pale. “I understand,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

He removed the knife and stepped back. “Good,” he answered simply and moved back behind his desk. “Now. You were never in any danger, as you well know. Len just wanted to ask you some questions.”

 

“He wanted to know if my father would go along with a prison break,” Iris said, color slowly returning to her cheeks. “He was a cop, so it didn’t seem likely to them. But… I told them some code words they should use to convince him that I’m on their side.”

 

Barry nodded in approval, sipping his coffee again. The knife was gone, but Iris knew he could get it out whenever he wanted. “Good,” he said again. “We want him on our side for this. Also, when he escapes, it will throw the real killer off.”

 

Iris nodded. “I… Sir… Barry…”

 

He smirked at her. “You can still call me Barry, Iris,” he assured her. “You are still part of the family.”

 

She swallowed. “Thank you. I just wanted to know… Why are you getting him out? I mean, yes, it will throw the killer off, but what’s your goal?”

 

Barry looked out the window for a moment. “He’s innocent,” he finally said. “He was a great cop - which is why he was sent to prison, actually. I don’t like this kind of thing happening.”

 

Iris took a deep breath. “It’s always so weird to see when the greatest criminals in a city have the biggest honour,” she said.

 

Barry smirked. “Not the only thing we have the biggest off.”

 

It took her a moment but then Iris groaned. “Oh my god, that was so bad.”

 

“It was brilliant, Len would be proud of me,” Barry protested and bit into his muffin. “Anyway. What do you think of Eddie?”

 

Iris blinked. “I… What? Eddie Thawne?”

 

Barry nodded, a blueberry stuck on his cheek. And this was one of Central Cities three greatest crime lords, jesus christ. 

 

“He likes you,” Barry elaborated. “He wants to ask you out, but doesn’t dare yet.”

 

“We only met yesterday,” Iris said, confused. 

 

Barry shrugged. “Eddie is like that. He falls fast. He’s also very open to most people, and attracted to them, too. That plus his charms is what make him such a good cop to have on our side.” 

 

Iris laughed. “Everyone thinks he’s incorruptible, and here he’s working with you,” she said, making Barry laugh, too.

 

“Well, yes. On the other hand, the Captain and I have an… Understanding, too. As do he and the Rogues. Not hard, since he’s involved with  _ Pied Piper _ .”

 

Iris was stunned again. “Captain Singh and the  _ Pied Piper _ ?” God, what was going on in this city?

 

Barry grinned. “I have a flip chart. Sara - the  _ White Canary -  _  is also the daughter of Star City’s police captain and sister to the  _ Black Canary _ .”

 

Iris sank down into the chair before Barry’s desk. “The… Barry. The  _ Black Canary  _ works with the  _ Green Arrow _ . Star City’s biggest mob.”

 

“Oh yes,” Barry said, smirking. “Olli wasn’t happy when Len poached Sara right from under his nose. Especially because she was actually planted here to spy on me, first.”

 

Iris mind was reeling. She couldn’t grasp all this new information. “I… I don’t understand,” she finally said, helpless.

 

Barry’s face softened. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “I forgot how new you are. You see… Oliver Queen,  _ Green Arrow _ , wasn’t very eager to work with the Allen family. Sara was sent here to find out who I was, if I was following in my dad’s footsteps. He didn’t count on her falling in love with my father’s spy master, Nyssa. Some stuff went down, Nyssa had to run away to avoid being killed, Sara was taken in by Len… And she cut off all ties with the Queen’s. Well, she still talks to her sister, who has come around by now. Olli and I reached an understanding, even though he and Len will probably never be friends. They despise each other.”

 

Judging by Barry’s smirk he wasn’t very disappointed by that. And Iris remembered the rumors of Barry’s affair with Oliver Queen, a few years back. Jesus, did Barry sleep with everyone he wanted to keep close but was a risk factor?

 

She kept from asking that question out loud, but maybe Cisco could answer it to her later. 

 

“Okay, so back to Eddie…,” she tried to change the topic.

 

“Ah, yes,”, Barry nodded. “Right. Well, I was actually hoping he would like you - and you him. We’re getting you a job at Central City Picture News, but if you were dating Eddie, you could go into the police station more easily.”

 

Iris thought it over. It made a lot of sense. “Okay,” she said slowly. “I get it. Well, Eddie is very handsome, and he seems nice… Should I ask him out if he doesn’t dare to ask me?”

 

Barry smiled. “Sounds like something that could be worthwhile to consider.”

 

***

 

Two months later Iris and Eddie were seriously dating, she had visited him at the station a lot of times, getting to know the cops - the good and the bad ones -, and even had coffee with Captain Singh (and boy, was that man head over heels with Hartley Rathaway, the  _ Pied Piper _ . They even lived together).

 

She and Sara had regular coffee dates, which were used by Len and Barry as their weekly swaps of information. Iris had found out that the two weren’t able to meet very often, due to their high profiles. But the way either one’s face changed when they talked about the other made it clear for Iris that their feelings were real. They loved each other - as unlikely as it seemed, given the environment they worked at.

 

Iris had also met the other Rogues, found out that Cisco and Lisa were dating (well, found out, she’d caught them going at it in Cisco’s lab when Lisa had snuck in one time), and learned cooking from Linda (who was a stress cook who loved ordering Iris around).

 

She also spent a lot of time with Barry, surprisingly. He had shown her an actual flip chart so she could memorize the different loyalties and connections the Allen family had. He showed her his training grounds and let her choose her own gun, telling her to ask Eddie to teach her how to use it properly. She surprised him by hitting every target directly in the head, making him smile at her like a proud puppy.

 

She still didn’t know who had killed his mother. Barry had told her she would find out in time, but in the whole two months she still hadn’t found a clue on who it could be. Who had destroyed Barry’s life, and hers, by taking away Nora Allen’s?

 

Right now Iris was sitting in the lab, together with Cisco and Caitlin, who were working on new recording devices for her. She had already made herself quite a name at CCPN, but she always strove to improve herself.

 

“Do you know why he’s called  _ The Flash _ ?”

 

Iris looked up from where she’d been typing up some notes and blinked at Caitlin who didn’t look at her. “Uhm… Because he’s so quick with his knives?”

 

Caitlin shook her head, putting another emeral in a fitting, next to others situated on the gold necklace. “No, though he is that, too.”

 

She turned around and smiled coldly at Iris. “It’s because he’s like a light.”

 

Iris frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Every single one of us came to be part of his family for our own reasons,” she explained, handing her the necklace. “We had our problems. Cisco, Ronnie, and me, we worked for Harrison Wells, but it turned out he was a criminal, using his research for weaponry. Barry showed us a way out. And now look at us.”

 

Iris nodded, understanding now. “He gave you a purpose,” she said and Caitlin nodded.

 

“Yes. He made our lives, our talents, worthwhile again, and treats us like family. Most of us don’t have much of either. Which is why we’re so loyal to him.”

 

Iris lifted an eyebrow. “And you want to know why I’m loyal to him?”

 

“If you don’t mind,” Caitlin said, voice sugary-sweet and ice cold at the same time.

 

Iris thought about it for a while. “I think… Because he gave me a chance to prove myself. He doesn’t judge me by my past, or believes what people say about my father. And he’s giving me the chance to see him again.” She smiled. “And yes. He gave me a family.”

 

Caitlin shared a look with the unusually quiet Cisco. “Good enough,” she said eventually and stood, brushing out her skirt. “Now. Let’s go shopping. We have a gala to prepare for.”

 

Iris blinked. “What gala?”

 

***

 

Barry looked at the people gathering in the large entrance hall below him, safely hidden by the balcony.    
His father had invited crime families from all over, to discuss possible alliances.    
  
Barry sneered. They did this once or twice a year, always called upon by a different family.    
By now it was just a chance to mingle, eat and dance, and check out the competition.    
Alliances never worked.    
  
Barry's eyes found Len in the crowd, and Oliver after that. He saw some of his contacts from Gotham, Metropolis, and his newest "acquisition", a bubbly blonde from National City.    
  
His sneer morphed to a smirk. Well, Alliances didn't work for most people.    
  
Footsteps behind him made his face go blank, just in time for his father to step up next to him.    
  
"What do you think about tonight, son?" Henry Allen asked, his voice soft, never betraying the fact that he was the most powerful crime lord the city knew about.    
  
Barry looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "The food could be better," he answered lightly, putting just the right amount of indifference in his voice. It had taken him years, but by now he knew exactly how to react in any given situation with his father.    
  
"I'll talk to the caterer," Henry replied and then turned steely eyes to his son. "And about the company?"   
  
Barry made a show of looking down again, as if he didn't know exactly who was there.  _ "Cold  _ didn't bring his whole team, but  _ Arrow _ did; even his wife, though she's still in a wheelchair. He even invited Merlyn Jr., apparently the rumors about them being friends is true."   
He swept his gaze around again. "A few new faces, a few missing. Nothing surprising."   
  
He noted his own people mingling. Iris and Linda in matching stunning green dresses, talking to people from Metropolis and Gotham respectively, as he'd asked.    
Cisco at the buffet, seeming clumsy and unconcerned, but getting the staff gossip from his brother who was tending the bar.    
Caitlin and Ronnie dancing, lost in each other, but checking out the perimeter.    
Eddie would be outside, together with some of Len's Rogues, taking care of things without being seen.    
  
"A few more people than usual," Henry agreed, ripping Barry out of his thoughts. "Cause of concern, maybe."   
  
Barry tilted his head, as if considering this. "Yes, maybe," he answered after a moment.   
  
His father looked at him again. "Why don't you go down there, son? It's almost time for the speeches."   
  
Barry knew when he was dismissed. He gave his father a curt nod and slowly made his way downstairs, brushing his hand against Len's as he walked by him, lifted an eyebrow at Kara, the girl from National City, who gave him a small nod, exchanged glances with Mr. Wayne from Gotham and Kara's cousin Clark from Metropolis.    
Everyone was in position, the speeches could begin.    
  
***   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Lane, for informing us of the issues regarding the Daily Planet," Barry's father said as the young woman left the stage and went back to her fiancé's side.    
  
"Now, is there anyone else who'd like to -"   
  
Even though he'd known it would happen, Barry still flinched with most of the others as the heavy doors flew open and Joe West walked in.    
  
He was thin but muscular under the suit Len had provided him with, his time in prison mostly showing in the flickering of his eyes and the gauntness of his face. Eddie entered at his side, with Hartley and Captain Singh walking in behind them, followed by Mardon and Bivolo, two of Len’s Rogues that had been absent before.    
  
"I have something to say," Joe said with a deep and rough voice.    
  
Henry stared at him, and then at his entourage, but tried to keep his face devoid of his shock.   
"Mr. West," he said coolly. "I was under the impression you're still in prison. You know, for murdering my wife."   
  
"It's detective West again," Joe answered, nodding at Singh who returned the gesture. "And cut the crap. We both know why I was in prison, and it wasn't your wife."   
  
Henry turned to Len, clearly dismissing Joe's words. "This is the way you betray our treaty? Breaking him out?"   
  
Len shrugged and smirked. "Just doing a favor for a friend."   
  
Henry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth - but closed it with a snap as he felt the cold steel of a knife pressed against his throat.    
  
"Let's talk about mom, hm, father?" Barry said quietly and moved them a bit so he was visible next to Henry but without moving his hand an inch.    
  
Henry stared at him out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing, son? Have you lost your mind?"   
  
"Almost," Barry answered with a cold smile. "The night I found my mother murdered in our living room it certainly felt as if my mind was breaking apart. But, lucky for me, finding her killer put it back together."   
  
Henry pointed at Joe, his eyes dark with rage. "You always knew who her killer was! He was behind bars!"   
  
"No, he wasn't," Barry cut him off. "It's time to end this farce, father. I know you killed her."   
  
Henry's eyes swept across the room, over the people who just stood there, watching this. With a jolt he realized that none of the people he considered loyal to him were in attendance.    
Except for -    
  
"Raymond!" he called out to his head of security. "Do your job, for god's sake!"   
  
Raymond looked at him for a moment, and then put his arm around his wife and nodded at Barry in deference. "I am, Mr. Allen. I work for your son."   
  
Henry was stunned. Raymond had been his most trusted employee for years, and now this?   
  
"How?" he growled and Barry chuckled.   
  
"Too easily," he promised his father. "You decided to trust the wrong people and pissed off too many others."   
  
He let his eyes wander over the hall, too.    
  
"The first meeting of our Alliance seems to be a roaring success," he said and smirked at his father's shock as all the heads of the major crime families in the US nodded in answer.    
  
"Now, father," Barry continued. "I know you have an anonymous tip to the police, then surprised mom, killed her with her own knife, and pinned it on the officer coming to check on us.    
What I still don't know is why."   
  
Henry looked over the people in the room again. Barry wondered what was going on in his head right now.

 

“Why should I tell you?” Henry bit out after a moment. “You’ll kill me anyway.”

 

“True,” Barry agreed. “But I could make it go faster.”

 

“And you think the dear police captain will just watch you murder me?” Henry asked, obviously trying to find an ally among the crowd.

 

Captain Singh put his arm around Hartley and scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m at home, watching a documentary about the dangers of Sea Life parks right now.”

 

Barry could feel his father sag a bit and smirked in triumph. “Give it up, father,” he said. “There’s no one here to help you. All the people I couldn’t win over are already gone. You’ll die tonight, one way or the other, and I’ll finally be free to return our family to the way it’s supposed to be.”

 

“Jesus, just like your bitch of a mother,” Henry muttered. “She wasn’t happy with my way of running it, either. Wanted to make alliances, talk to the police… Eventually she said she’d take you and leave. Couldn’t have that, could I?”

 

Barry watched his father smirk at the memory and felt the last part of himself that felt remorse about his actions break away. “So you killed her because she opposed you,” he stated.

 

“You have no idea how running a business like ours is supposed to work,” Henry dismissed him. “With a partner no less. She was my wife and the mother of my heir. Nothing more, she had no place in the business side of things.”

 

Barry sighed and looked at Len who nodded at him softly. “Well, there we disagree, obviously,” Barry said. “You won’t be happy to know that The Rogues are merging with us then. Marriage contracts do that, you know. So sorry you’ll miss my wedding, it will be such a  _ cool _ event.”

 

He could see Len roll his eyes but he just laughed at the cry of outrage from his father as he understood his meaning. 

 

“You… You’re going to ruin  _ everything _ ,” Henry cried. “Everything I built! You’re not worthy of the Allen name!”

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “God, you’re so predictable.”

 

Without another word he pressed the knife in deeper and slit his father’s throat, making sure not to get any blood on himself. 

 

Henry gurgled and desperately clasped at his throat as he sank to his knees, Barry stepping back and around him.

 

“He’s all yours, detective,” Barry said as he looked at Joe. “The way I cut won’t kill him - yet. You have my permission to speed things up.”

 

Joe looked at Barry, then at Singh who gave him a small nod. He then pulled his gun and fired a clean shot right between Henry’s eyes.

 

Barry didn’t look back. He stepped up to Len who smirked and pulled his fist out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a platinum wedding band with a small emerald set into it.

 

Barry smiled at him and took the ring, putting it on. Then he pulled out a matching ring, but this one set with a ruby, and handed it to Len who accepted it immediately.

 

Everyone cheered as the couple kissed for the first time in months, having had to keep their distance through the planning, even though their wedding had been the day Iris had taken their picture in the park.

 

Barry leaned into Len who hugged him tight as he addressed the people in the room. 

 

“I thank you all for your support in this,” Barry said. “My father drove the Allen family into the ground over the years; but I promise that I’ll make it right as soon as possible. With  _ Green Arrow’s  _ help we already established a way to get rid of the human trafficking my father endorsed, and the press should favor us again very soon. 

Please, continue to enjoy yourself tonight - and be ready to receive the official wedding invitations for  _ Cold  _ and me. We still need a ceremony.”

 

Everyone raised their glasses in salute to the new head of the Allen family before going back to their own talks. Some came closer to congratulate Barry and Len personally, while Barry’s own family crowded closer, hugging him, and in some cases crying in relief.

 

Barry looked over the crowd and his eyes found Iris, who was plastered to her father’s side, eyes sweeping to the corpse of Henry Allen sometimes, disbelief visible on her face. Barry wondered if he should have told her the truth, but then he imagined how she’d have reacted if she saw his father and it just reaffirmed his decision to keep her out of it.

 

Their eyes met and Barry smiled at her. After a moment, she smiled back, mouthing a quiet  _ thank you _ . Barry nodded and then concentrated back on his discussion with Len, Captain Singh, and Bruce Wayne about possible ways to deal with the members of the Ibanescu family that had decided to move from Gotham to Central City.

 

This city would be clean again, Barry vowed to himself. Just because they were led by criminals didn’t mean the people of Central City needed to live in the dark any longer, and Barry was the storm that would clean the air and leave only light behind.

 

Barry loved a good lightning storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!  
> Please tell me if I surprised you with the ending :D
> 
> This has a lot of potential for a series, but it's going to stand alone for now :)
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
